1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an interior part for a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-143060 discloses various interior parts mounted on the interior of a vehicle to improve the appearance thereof.
An interior part described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-143060 is a laminate made of a synthetic resin and includes a main body member, a first member joined to a top of the main body member, and a second member joined to a bottom of the main body member. In addition, a peripheral end portion of the interior part is formed to have a semi-circular cross-section.